1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable communication device such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a Hand-Held Phone (HHP), and in particular, to a portable communication device that allows an easy transition to a call mode or a camera operation mode, thereby facilitating photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable communication device usually refers to an electronic device that can be carried around with a user, allowing the user to wirelessly communicate with another party. To promote the portability of the portable communication device, it is designed to be smaller, more slim and more lightweight, while providing a better grip. Regarding function, the portable communication device is developed to support multimedia service with a variety of functions. It is expected from current trends that small, light, multi-function and multi-purpose portable communication devices will be implemented adaptively according to diverse multimedia and Internet environments. Along with the rapid worldwide proliferation of portable communication devices with users irrespective of gender and age, they are now seen as a necessity to daily living.
Existing portable communication devices are typically categorized into a bar type, a flip type and a folder type according to their looks. The bar type is configured to have a bar-shaped single housing. The flip type is configured such that a flip or cover is rotatably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by means of a hinge device, and the folder type is configured such that a folder is rotatably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by means of a hinge device so that it is foldable.
These portable communication devices can further be categorized into a neck-wearable type and a wrist type according to where or how a user carries them around. The neck-wearable type portable communication device is worn around the neck of a user by means of a strap, while the wrist type portable communication device is worn around his hand.
According to their opening mechanisms, the portable communication devices are further classified into a rotation type and a sliding type. The rotation type is so configured that one of two housings is rotated to an open/closed state with respect to the other housing while facing the other housing. The sliding type is configured such that one of two housings slides to an open/closed state along the other housing. The above classifications of the portable communication devices are known to those skilled in the art.
To satisfy increasing user demands, the portable communication devices have been developed to support high-rate data transmission as well as voice communication. Hence, they will provide services using wireless communication technology for high-rate data communication.
An existing portable communication device typically adopts a camera lens to transmit video signals at a preset condition. A camera lens module is built-in or provided as a separate device in the portable communication device to conduct a video call or photograph an object therewith.
As described above, with the widespread use of portable terminals by users irrespective of gender and age, such as PDA, cellular phone, HHP, and digital phone devices, users carry these portable terminals with them and wirelessly communicate with other parties. Hence, the portable terminals are often considered a necessity, and ongoing demands ensure multi-functional portable terminals will emerge in the future.
Besides function, design is a very significant factor that determines the value of the portable terminals. Although users repair portable terminals or purchase new ones when they are out of order, they often purchase brand-new models simply to reveal personal tastes. This trend is becoming widespread. In other words, when portable terminals feel monotonous or boring to their users, they tend to be replaced by the latest versions. This implies that consumers see portable terminals as a critical tool to show their sense of fashion.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable communication device to provide a unique sense of fashion and style, satisfying a user demand for use convenience as a necessity. In addition, a need exists for the portable communication device to facilitate user manipulation in a camera operation mode.